


Metamorphosis

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair nearly gets himself hurt.again, and Jim's had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metamorphosis

## Metamorphosis

#### by Spikedluv

Author's website: <http://spikedluv>  
Jim and Blair belong to me. *shifty eyes* What do you mean, they don't belong to me?!!  
Written for Karen, who introduced me to the wonder of Jim and Blair, and asked for wall-throwing and smut. Two of my favorite things, so how could I tell her no?!!   
Thanks to Tammy for the beta.  
Spoilers for Switchman and Siege. Fluff. Contains mildly!primal!Jim and wall-throwing. Yep, cliche-ridden, so if that's not your cuppa, you might want to give this one a miss.   
This is my first attempt at writing Jim and Blair, and though there isn't much character-development.or plot, I hope they're recognizable.  


* * *

Blair kept his mouth shut as he followed Jim down the hallway and waited for him to unlock the loft door. The entire ride home had been made in silence except for the grinding of Jim's teeth and Blair wasn't about to be the one to break it. He knew that Jim was going to ream him a new one as soon as they reached the privacy of the loft, and he was torn about how he should handle it; the adrenaline flowing through his body suggested a strong desire to go with the 'flight' option, but his mind was busy marshaling arguments to support his case. 

Jim's back was stiff with anger, and he seemed to be having some difficulty working the key, which didn't bode well for Blair once they were inside. Finally managing to get the door unlocked, Jim pushed the door open so hard it shot back almost immediately. He stopped it with a hard slap of his hand, palm flat against the door, gave it another shove, then stalked into the loft, noisily throwing his keys onto the table beside the door. 

Blair followed Jim into the loft and quietly shut the door behind him. Jim had stopped in the middle of the loft and just stood with his back to Blair, hands fisted at his sides. Blair swallowed hard; the silence was unnerving. Eventually, Blair couldn't stand it any longer. 

"Look, Jim," Blair said, his tone pacifying, hands held out to the side in supplication, even though Jim couldn't see him, "I know you're a little bit upset...." 

Jim turned on him, blue eyes snapping, shoulders even more rigid. "'A little bit upset'?" he repeated in astonishment. "You think I'm 'a little bit upset'?" 

Now that he'd started down this road, Blair found there was nowhere to get off. "Well, okay," he began in a conciliatory tone, "maybe a tad more than a little bit...." 

Jim jabbed an index finger at him, stopping Blair cold. His mouth worked, but no words came out. Jim closed his eyes and took a deep, shuddering breath. His eyes flew open and latched onto Blair's. 

"You. Are not. A cop, Sandburg," Jim gritted out, just barely managing to keep his voice level. 

"Oh, man," Blair began to complain indignantly with a roll of his eyes, completely forgetting about appeasing Jim's ire. He was _so_ sick of hearing that! 

Jim continued as if Blair hadn't spoken. "You had no business being out there, today!" 

Blair saw red. He never knew that you could actually _see_ a color. Well, not unless you had synesthesia, which he didn't, but it was an interesting concept, particularly in light of Jim's abilities, however, that was neither here nor there. 

"I had _every_ business being out there," he replied, his voice low and deep with building irritation. " _You_ were there, and like it or not, my place is with you. You need me, man." 

"Do you have an..." Jim searched for the word he wanted, "... _inkling_ ," he spat, "of how dangerous that was? How...how utterly and _completely_...." 

"Of course I do!"Blair exclaimed, interrupting Jim before he could say something that would really piss Blair off, like 'idiotic', or 'stupid'. "Your job is dangerous, I knew that when I signed on. Okay, maybe I didn't _know_ it, know it, but I certainly got a quick lesson in Hostage 101 my first day at the station. Besides, what was I supposed to do, huh? And don't tell me 'stay back', because I _couldn't_ , man. When it's dangerous...." He took a deep breath, and visibly tried to calm himself. "When it's dangerous, that's when you need me the most." 

Blair hurried on before Jim could cut in. "And you _do_ need me, man, don't even try to deny it! Whether it's to ground you, or to keep you from zoning, or, or to help you in case shots are fired just when you've got your hearing extended. I'm your back up, Jim..." He paused for emphasis. "... _especially_ when it's dangerous." 

"You could have been hurt," Jim said the moment Blair stopped speaking. 

"So could you!" Blair cried, exasperated. 

"It's my _job_ ," Jim growled. 

Blair sighed, shaking his head. When would they stop having this same argument? he wondered. When he was fifty? When Jim retired from the Cascade PD? Longer than that? An image of the two of them at the old folks home, Jim castigating Blair for participating in the wheelchair races crossed his mind, and he snorted, though it held little humor. 

Before he could remind Jim, since he obviously hadn't been listening before, that making sure he was able to use his senses properly was _Blair's_ job, Jim rushed him in a move Blair totally didn't see coming, and shoved him up against the door, a maneuver reminiscent of the scared Jim who was being driven crazy by his senses that Blair had met that first day. 

"Whoa, Jim!" Blair yelped, instinctively pressing his hands against Jim's shoulders in an ineffectual attempt to push him away. 

"Damn it, Blair, you could have been killed!" Jim snarled in Blair's face. 

"I know," Blair replied, trying to keep his voice soft in an effort to placate the enraged man. He rubbed his hands soothingly against Jim's shoulders. "But I wasn't. I'm fine, man." 

Jim lowered his head until his forehead rested against Blair's. "Do you have _any_ idea how devastating it would be if I lost you?" he asked brokenly. 

Blair gently squeezed his shoulders. "You'd be fine, Jim," he reassured his friend. "Your senses...." 

Jim lifted his head and glowered at Blair. "My senses? I'm not talking about my senses! I'm talking about _me_! How _I_ would feel about losing _you_." 

Oh, Blair thought. "You'd really miss me?" he couldn't stop himself from asking. 

"Jesus Christ, how can you...? Yes, I'd miss you!" Jim yelled. 

"You don't have to yell, man," Blair said accusingly. 

"Of all the boneheaded...." Jim shook his head. "You know, for someone so intelligent, you're not very smart," Jim told him. 

"Hey!" Blair protested, punching Jim's shoulder, though his position dangling from the hands fisted into the front of his jacket didn't give him much leverage. 

Jim sighed, as if dealing with Blair was an effort, and Blair's heart plummeted into his stomach. Jim had never gotten quite this upset with him for putting his life in danger before, and he briefly wondered if this was a prelude to Jim telling him he didn't want Blair's help at the station anymore or, even worse, asking him to leave. 

Blair's train of thought was derailed when Jim kissed him, his lips unbelievably gentle against Blair's. Blair's eyes widened in shock. Jim was _kissing_ him. _Jim_ was kissing him. Jim was kissing _him_. Nope, no matter how he looked at it, he just couldn't wrap his mind around that concept. Possibly because all the blood had rushed to his lizard brain the moment realization hit. 

Blair was afraid to move, fearful that he'd discover this wasn't real, or that Jim would come to his senses, no pun intended, and stop. Then Jim stepped closer, bringing their groins into contact as he sucked Blair's bottom lip into his mouth. Blair gasped; Jim was hard. Blair lifted his eyes to Jim's, and was stunned at the desire he saw there. 

Jim let go of his lip with a 'pop', and Blair couldn't resist licking his lips, tasting Jim on them. Jim's eyes darkened as they followed the path of Blair's tongue. 

"Wow," Blair panted. "That was...that was, um...did you...are we...?" 

Jim rolled his eyes. "What does it take to shut you up?" he asked rhetorically, and covered Blair's mouth once more. 

Jim nibbled at Blair's lips, and then soothed them with his tongue. Blair moaned. He parted his lips in invitation and Jim's tongue slipped between them. Oh, god, he thought. Oh, _god_ , Jim could really kiss. He slid his hands over Jim's shoulders and clasped them around the back of his neck, holding on for dear life. 

Blair made needy noises deep in his throat as Jim's tongue explored his mouth and twined with his. Jim pinned him to the door with his hips, then skimmed his hands down Blair's chest, and around to cup his ass. Jim lifted, and Blair's legs came up to wrap around Jim's waist. Jim rocked into him. Blair whined. He pulled away from Jim, his head dropping back against the door as he used his hold on Jim's neck for the purchase he needed to meet Jim's gentle thrusts with his own. 

Groaning as Blair rubbed against him, Jim reached once more for Blair's lips. He placed light kisses at the corner of Blair's mouth, then trailed a path along Blair's jaw and down his neck. Jim's tongue found the spot halfway down that made Blair moan and buck, and then proceeded to drive him frantic with need. While Jim assaulted the sensitive skin with tiny licks and nips, Blair buried his fingers in Jim's hair and, arching his throat, pressed Jim's face into his neck in an urgent appeal for more. 

Jim, never slow on the uptake, began to suck, softly at first, and then harder as Blair whimpered his approval, his fingers pressing into Jim's scalp. Jim pushed against him, driving him into the door. Blair could barely breathe as the sensations pummeled him. Jim's lips and tongue, so hot and wet against his neck, his hard, firm chest, and even harder cock. 

"Harder," Blair rasped. 

Jim lifted his head and Blair nearly cried at the loss, but then Jim was grinding against him, and Blair couldn't think. Jim's forehead was pressed once more against his, and he could feel the warmth feather across his skin as Jim exhaled, could hear Jim's panting breaths as passion overtook him. 

Blair had a sudden burning hunger to taste Jim again. He dug his fingers into Jim's hair and pulled his head back just enough to fit their lips together. Jim let go of Blair with one hand and slid it beneath Blair's hair, cupped his fingers around Blair's nape. He opened himself to Blair and urged the kiss deeper. 

Tongues tangling, Jim slammed their hips together, pounding Blair into the door. It was all Blair could do to hang on for the ride. He felt the throb in his balls that heralded his impending orgasm and broke off the kiss. 

"Jim," he huffed. "Jim, please...so close." 

"Are you gonna come for me, Blair?" Jim purred. 

"Oh, god, _yes_!" Blair answered eagerly. 

Jim slid his hand under Blair's ass until his fingers were pressing against the seam that traveled along the cleft between his cheeks. He pushed and rubbed at the same time he latched onto Blair's neck once more, sucking hard. 

The additional stimulation was more than Blair could take. He cried out, fingers clutching at Jim's hair, body convulsing as wave after wave of pleasure rocketed through him and emptied into his jeans. Jim stiffened and grunted into Blair's neck; his hips jerked and his cock pulsed as he came, and then he slumped bonelessly against Blair. Satiated, and unwilling to move, they allowed the door to hold them up, until Blair finally had to break the silence. 

"So," he asked breathlessly, when he could once again make his tongue function, "does this...does this mean you're not gonna ask me to move out?" 

Jim lifted his head as if it was a great effort to do so, and looked at Blair in disbelief. "I don't even want to know how your mind works," he snorted. 

"It's a scary place," Blair concurred, still feeling a little trepidation at the abrupt change in their relationship. Was it a one-time thing, never-to-be-spoken-of-again, or was it more? 

"I think the couch is as far as we're moving for a while," Jim softly reassured him, tightening his grip in preparation for said maneuver. "And then, maybe upstairs," he added shyly. 

"U-upstairs?" Blair stammered in surprise. 

"If you want to," Jim replied brusquely, though he couldn't hide the blush that belied his own uncertainty at their suddenly altered circumstances. 

Blair smiled and nuzzled into Jim's neck. "Couch is good...for now," he acknowledged happily. "Of course, shower'd be better." He lifted his head and blinked innocently at Jim. "I mean, this can't possibly be comfortable for you," Blair said with a little move of his hips meant to remind Jim they'd both just come in their pants. "Plus, naked, wet, slippery with soap...." 

Jim swallowed hard at the image Blair was painting. "Shower it is," he hurriedly agreed, pushing away from the door and staggering down the hall with his burden, while Blair buried his face back into Jim's neck. He'd decided that it was a nice place to be. 

"You are going to let go of me when we get there, right, Chief?" Jim asked. 

"Only as long as I have to," Blair replied, his voice deep and husky, "to get naked, and wet, and slippery." He licked Jim's neck. Jim stumbled into the wall. 

* * *

End Metamorphosis by Spikedluv: spikedluv@usadatanet.net  
Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
